Wedding Bells
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: I'm Abby Keeler-House's niece. . .sort of. He's my mom's cousin. To avoid being grounded for life I need to get him to attend my mother's wedding, which seems like it's going to harder than I thought. I don't think this man wants to go anymore than I do.
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't how Mays were supposed to feel like. Mays in New Jerseys were beautfiul._

_Not only that, May 26 was my mother's birthday. Only three days after it will become her wedding anniversary and I, for one, couldn't bear the thought of it. _

"Hey, what did you get on your chemistry test?" My best friend, Alex, asked.

"Ugh, don't even talk to me about that," I said to him as I took my skateboard out of my locker. The school put regulations on them like guns. 'No skateboarding within fifty miles of the primesece!', I could just hear my principal yell.

But it's not like schools had any control, to me skateboards were like phones to other kids. They were banned, but we still used them. Skateboards were just much harder to hide.

"How is that I study, you don't, and I fail?" I asked him, zipping up my messenger bag. I thought of taking it home, but I didn't need my books so I just took my house keys.

"I just know it. Besides, you over think things_ way _too much. You need to just go with the flow. Let me see your test," he said, I took it out of my back pocket and replaced it with my keys.

I reluctantly gave him my test, which was folded into about ten pieces.

"See, you originally put the correct answer for the first question!"

"Don't you think I know that? Give it back to me, Alex!" I said and reached for my test, which he put above his head. I jumped up, trying to get it, but to no avail.

"You're such a prick!" I said, stepping on his new, expensive Nikes. That was like, the equivalent of kicking him in the nuts, except it their pride hurts more.

"Hey, watch the shoes!"

I laughed and ran out the front entrance of my school.

"I need to go straight home today. My mom will be on my case about this test. Better to tell her now than later," I told him.

"You should tell her after the wedding," he recommended.

"I don't even understand why we need to take tests. Mid-quarters are done," I replied, looking over at two kids, throwing sand from the sandbox at each other, unknown to their so-called parents, who were sitting on a bench, reading the newest issue of _People._

"Yeah. School ends in almost two weeks. There's really no point, especially since the gradebooks close on June 1st," he said, flipping his phone open and going through a bunch of text messages. I tried leaning forward to take a peak at them until he flipped it shut.

"I need to go, Mom is calling," he said, flipping his phone shut.

"Okay, um, I'll walk with you. I'm not in that much of a rush," I said, standing up with him a little too quickly. He gave me a confused glance

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

We skateboarded through the streets, the hot sun bathing my face. I always hated having such dark hair because it always attracted heat, which I wasn't a fan of. I could never imagine living in L.A. or Hollywood or the West Coast. It would never snow, let alone drop below thirty degrees unless you lived in the mountains, or something. I couldn't fathom the idea of Christmas without snow or cold weather. It just doesn't make it feel like Christmas.

"Hey, look at that dude over there," Alex said, coming to a quick halt. He pointed diagonally in front of us to two men. At least, one of the men.

He was middle-aged-or maybe younger-and wore gray slacks and a T-shirt. Next to him was a doctor-white gown (what do they call those things?) and all. The man on the skateboard didn't look like

The doctor was saying something to him hastily as he attempted to do a 'trick' on his skateboard.

"Hey, check this out, Abby," he said to me. I kept my eyes on the guy, who attempted to do an Ollie.

"Damn!" I said with a laugh.

"Let's go. This is too painful to watch," he chuckled.

I let out what was a squeak when he took my hand and got back onto his skateboard. I set my down a little uneasily, still in shock. I started to roll on mine, still holding his hand. We rolled by the guys quickly, but I could still here the gray haired one say to the doctor.

"Look. It's young love, Wilson," I heard the man say.

**This only going to be a cute little four-shot! As you can see, it takes place during Seaosn 3's episode, Meaning. This was the first House episode I watched so I wanted it to take place in that time period and maybe even bring back the old cast!**

**I'll play with the situation a little so it probably will end up having many Au aspects in it.**

**Remeber: reviews are food.**

**Love,**

**Emiko **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay everyone!**

I didn't feel like riding my skateboard home that day. That would take too much effort and I wasn't ready to use what little I had left after that day. I was too bummed out.

I got home just before dusk, which wasn't very uncommon for me. I usually got home ten minutes before my mom-who worked until seven-and made it look like I had been home since five o'clock. But recently my mom had been PMSing _daily_, which I knew wasn't normal. I secretly hoped it was Menopause, then I'd never get a little half-sibling.

I took of my blue jean jacket and threw it in my closet and put on my red tank top and black sweatpants. The rising temperature was getting to me, I shouldn't have worn my black skinny jeans, even though they had rips in the things.

I washed my face and rearranged the stuff on my desk and opened a notebook, with half a page worth of Latin American History notes written in them. It was my decoy-you'd think my mother would've noticed they're the exact same each time she checks to see if I'm doing my 'homework'.

I turned on my laptop and sat down on my chair, which was a small, metal trash-can I found at a yard sale. Well, I may have stolen it. I didn't know if it was actually for sale, but if it was then I did steal it.

**Nick Ronalds (May 22, Wednesday. 6:03 PM):**

Heyyyyyyyy.

**Me:**

HOLA. What's up man?

**Nick:**

**The sky.**

I smiled.

**Me: **

Well, aren't you smooth?

"Alexandra?"

I looked up to see my soon-to-be-stepdad standing in front of the door. I didn't fold my laptop screen so he couldn't see my chat open. Whether or not he knew I wasn't doing homework didn't matter to me at all. In fact, I didn't even feel comfortable with him in the room.

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was nine o'clock. I still had my clothes on and I was lying on top of my bed with my clothes still on.

"Greg's not going to come, John. All hell would have to freeze over for that to happen," I could hear my mom say.

"Don't say that, Anna. You still have time," my soon-to-be-step-dad, John, told her.

"It's not a matter of time, John. He's just won't come, it's the way he is!"

I opened the door to my room and peered out. I creeped down the hallway about two meters to the outside of my mother's office. As a novelist, she spent a shitload of time in there.

"It's worth a shot."

"He's always been an asshole-cold, distant. He treated me like I was a child. He only spent time with me when my mother died because he felt sorry for me."

I searched for the name in my head. Out of all the family reunions my mother had dragged me to there was never a Greg. I knew my dad's family and even it was one of Dad's relatives, why would my mother invite him to the wedding? She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want Dad going to _her _wedding.

"Come on, Anna!" I heard him say, followed by footsteps. I peered through the door and scuffled over to the fridgerater, grabbing a the whipped cream. I sped over to the drawer to get a spoon and on the marble counter was a business card with the name Gregory House, M.D. printed on it.

Without thinking, I picked it up and ran.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" I yelled to my mother as she shut off the stereo.

"So were our neighbors! How many freaking times do I have to tell you to keep it down?" she snapped.

"Over nine thousand!" I smirked.

My mom sighed a breath of defeat and put her hands on her hips."Your teacher called tonight. She says you're failing. Miserbably."

"What is it in the thirties? Forties?" I asked sarcastically. I once knew I guy who had an eleven percent in a history class. And he had done his assignments!

"A fifty-three," she answered.

"Oh, that's not that bad," I replied, raising my upper lip and shrugging.

"Cut the crap, Abigail! It's horrible and you know that. I'm under too much stress from this wedding. I don't understand you, Alex! Stop acting like this!"

"I'll stop acting like this when you agree to remarry Dad!"

"Are you freaking kidding me, Abigail? He's not coming back! Can't you see that he abandoned us?"

"No, he didn't abandon _us_. He abandoned _you_ and frankly, I can't blame him," I snapped and got up, grabbing my keys and running past her and down the stairs

"Abigail!" she yelled as I sprinted out the door.

Before you ask, I didn't even know where I was going. With nowhere to go-unless I wanted to get beaten-I went to the hospital on the business card I had tucked into my pant's backpocket. I didn't have anything to loose.

"Hi, there. I'm looking for Dr. Gregory House? Is he here?" I paused, "I have an appointment with him," I continued, thinking it would be easier to convince this woman I knew what I was talking about.

"Just one moment," she said, picking up the black office phone.

"No, Kelly. He said to meet at 455, not 555!" the receptionist said into the phone.

I groaned and walked away, taking a seat in one of the blue fabric, waiting room chairs right by the door. I crossed my legs and looked over the person next to me.

"Sup, homie," I said, jokingly to an older man in his late to early seventies. He just gave me a nod in response and I stiffled a laugh.

I poked through the trashy tabloids abandoned on the faux wooden coffee table. When that didn't satisfy my needs, I twirled my foot around while admiring my toe-nails. Setting my foot on the ground, I realized it was a business card. I picked it up and read the details inscribed on it. Dr. Gregory House, M.D.

I frowned and made my hand into a fist, trying to hide the card.

I looked up and saw the receptionist digging through a file cabinet, trying to help a family at her desk. They were yelling at her, which didn't surprise me at all. Taking this as my chance I ran for it. I took a left down the wide hallways, looking for Room 126.

**Room 122, Lisa Cuddy, M.D.**

**Dean of Medicine**

**Room 124, Katherine Jenkinson, M.D.**

**Head Surgeon**

**Room 126, Gregory House, M.D.**

**Head of Diagnostics**

There! I peered into the room, which was half covered by blinds. I pressed my nose to the glass and stared for a moment of two.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Huh?" I replied. A hand tapped me on the back. I turned around to see a dark haired woman, probably in her mid forties wearing a surgeon's jacket. On the breast-pocket it read Lisa Cuddy, M.D.

"Do you have a pass? This is a restricted area,"

"Do I have a pass? Oh, yeah, it's just in my wallet because I loose things," I gave a fake laugh as I dug in my back pocket. "Oh, damn. I must've lost it,"

She raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I'll just go get another one,"

"Ha, no you won't. Come with me," she said.

"Wait, this is a mistake. . .ma'am. I just really needed to visit one of the staff members here and I didn't have enough time to wait," I explained.

"What staff member are you referring to?"

I pointed behind me to the door.

"Don't tell me you're his illegitimate daughter?"

"No, no. I'm related to him, but not exactly close to him," I said and shook my head.

She didn't look nearly convinced so I kept talking.

"He's my mom's cousin so that makes in some way his niece-or at least I think so, but I mean, how do I know? I failed Biology," I explained.

"You know you're a dip-shit when you fail Biology."

I turned around to see a middle-aged guy with grayish-brown hair and fresh stubble standing behind me. He wasn't wearing a coat or anything, so I knew he wasn't a doctor.

"And who the hell asked you?" I snapped back.

"Your so-called 'uncle'," he said and smirked. He pushed past me and opened the door.

"What?" I asked, frowning. _Oh, crap._

"Dr. Cuddy, would you please escort her out?"

The woman scuffed and grabbed my arm.

"Wait a damn second! I did not come all the way out here against my mother's will for this to happen. I sneaked out and you don't give me the time of day. You're an asshole!," I crossed my arms. I could hear Dr. Cuddy snicker.

"And you are annoying," he said and walked into his office.

I paused and tried to think of a comeback. I pulled the door to his office open and stepped in. "You don't like my mother, do you?"

"Was I too brash?" he fake gasped.

"Well, I don't like her either and due to this year's past events, and well, she doesn't really like _me_ either," I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yikes," he responded sarcastically and reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a hacky-sack.

"So I need your help with something," I continued.

"I'm busy. Can't you see?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're playing with a freaking hacky-sack!"

"That's what I said, kid."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Please, it would mean a lot not to her, but to me,"

"All the better reason not to do it," he said, smirking and going back to his Rubix cube.

I stood up. "I should leave."

"No complaint here!"

"You know," I spun around, angry, "I actually thought you were going to be the only relative that I _remotely_ liked!"


End file.
